My Own Adventure
by FrankenMoMo
Summary: Lilac Took longs for her own adventure and gets the chance when she finds herself in the land of the mighty dwarves. Can her young heart withstand the raging conflict that plagues her soul when she finds herself falling for the prince of Erebor? Or will she give up on the adventures she dreamed of when she realizes, not all stories have a happy ending? AU Fili/OC Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

*All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien; I own nothing but my characters and the plot. Please read and review!*

White fluffy clouds rolled through a clear blue sky, the sun shined bright and warmed my cheeks just before a light breeze cooled them.

The soft green grass of the Shire's hills cradled me as I lay back, daydreaming of far off lands and fierce battles with creatures unknown to this calm, peaceful, and boring land. I longed for an adventure. Birds chirped their morning song and the sound of my fellow hobbits could be heard in the distance.

A sigh of boredom pushed its way past my pink lips, my deep red ringlets lay sprawled out among the blades of pale green, and differing shades of brown, green, blue and gray, swirled within my eyes as I lazily gazed upon the sky.

I adored the Shire; it was full of family and friends. It has become my home, but no matter how much I tried, I continuously failed to contain the restless stir within my soul. I longed for more than the shire had to offer.

I wanted to leave the shire and venture out into the world. The thought of long travels, new discoveries, and even fierce battles excited me.

The books that littered Uncle Bilbo's study occupied a large amount of my time with their tales; the pages filled my head with endless ideas of the world outside of Baggened.

But still my heart and soul were not satisfied, they longed for the real thing. At times I worry I will never have my chance to make my own stories, but I worry even more over whether I will have the courage to except my chance.

Will I run and hide? Or will I sum up all of the courage my Took spirit has and really live?

"Lilac!" a bell like voice called out to me, breaking me from my trance. I rose from my place in the field and looked back to see my beloved friend, Ember, racing toward me.

Her knee length tan skirt flowed behind her as her short, slim legs ate up the distance, her crisp white long sleeve shirt was buttoned to her throat and sagged on her petite frame; her modest nature prohibited her from wearing anything "Too reveling".

Her short copper curls bounced on top of her head, her freckled cheeks were flushed, and midnight blue eyes shined in the light of day, the doe like eyes were framed by long thick lashes and her full lips were parted in an effort to breathe. She skidded to a halt, her large, hairy, Hobbit feet dug into the soft dirt.

A lazy grin spread over my cheeks as I return to my position under the sky. "What's your hurry? Find a new Dwar-" I was interrupted by her shriek "Why didn't you tell me you were going to Erebor!?" Her chest rose and fell in quick movements and she attempted to calm her breathing.

My brows furrowed in confusion "I'm as surprised as you are!" I stood; my own large, hairy feet supported my small frame.

Ember crossed her arms over her chest, one delicate eyebrow raised over the other in a questioning look. I nodded my head "Let's just go talk to Uncle."

We made our way through the trails, smiling politely and greeting our neighbors as we went.

The smell of fresh baked breads drafted from the bakers, the children at play could be heard in fields, and the merry chatter of the hobbit-folk that were currently spending their time outside in the fresh air of the bright spring day.

Finally my Uncle's Hobbit hole came into view, the mark left by Gandalf the Grey those many years air go, still remained, Uncle always said "It is a reminder of my adventures."

His kind heart welcomed my brother and me into his home when our parents passed in a dreaded drowning accident.

Within the confines of the fence, flowers grew in all shades of every color; the grass was a deep jade green and was dusted with light dew.

The window sill was joined by small potted flowers of sunshine yellow and within the confines of the window Uncle Bilbo could be seen zipping through the house.

We made our way into the hole, the smell of pipe weed, leather back books; soft fabrics of the aged furniture and a home cook soup simmering over the fire mingled and gave the humble home a comforting atmosphere.

Uncle Bilbo hurried through the winding halls of the home, his arms full of books, papers and clothes. My younger brother, little Frodo, trailed close behind, his little dark curls bouncing as he waddled along.

"We're back!" Ember and I called out in unison. Quickly after our call he responded from the other end of the hole "Oh good! I have some fantastic news!" Wondering the halls in hopes of catching my Uncle deemed itself impossible. "Let me guess, "we're going on an adventure!'" I spoke in a teasing tone.

The sound of feet skidding to a halt drew my attention to the room behind me, "Who told you!?" he yelled in an outraged tone, as I turned on my heels to meet his gaze, my finger found its way to Ember's cheek.

Her face was deep within the pages of one of Uncle's books. She squeaked in surprise and the book fell from her hands, "W-What did I do?"

"You ruined my surprise!?"Uncle Bilbo scolded, his brows furrowed.

"I didn't know! I heard it from the girls in town!" She squealed as she hurried to hide behind the plush red chair that had been Uncle's favorite for years.

I smiled at the sudden warm memory of him reading to me as child, the fire would blaze and send smoke up the chimney.

A warm cup of tea placed in my hands, an extra cube of sugar placed in secret, mother wouldn't approve of sugar so late at night and best of all Uncle Bilbo's soothing voice bringing the adventure within the pages to life.

My thoughts were cut short when I felt a tug on my knee length pants, glancing down; I met the adorable face of my younger brother.

"Li-Li!" Frodo chirped with a large grin on his slightly round face, his blue eyes shined bright. I lifted him into my arms and squeezed him tight.

The sound of his laughter mingled with the yelling of a scolding Bilbo and a whimpering Ember in the background brought a grin to my face.

I set him down on his hairy hobbit feet and rested my fists on my hips, a habit Uncle said I got from my mother, and let out a long sigh.

"Hey!" I yelled, catching the attention of both Bilbo and Ember. I turned my gaze onto the grown male

"Would you care to explain exactly what is happening here?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah yes!" he exclaimed "But perhaps we should take this into the dining room and have seat while we talk."

We settled around the table and Frodo climbed his way into my lap.

"Erebor?" I questioned in a confused tone while resting my arms around Frodo's small frame, I knew from Uncle's stories that he had friends that dwelled in Erebor but that was it.

He nodded his head, his deep copper hair swayed as he did. Suddenly Ember chirped excitedly, "I would give anything to walk among the halls of their great city… Did you know that Dwarves have a slow increase in population because female dwarves are so rare?" Ember, for some strange reason, held a vast knowledge and adoration for Dwarven history and culture.

It was all due to her fascination with their secretive nature and the history that surrounded the proud race; Uncle was the only one who understood how someone could have such a mindset and beamed at my dear friend whenever she found something new.

I smiled and glance at Bilbo who met my gaze with a grin, "So why are we going?" I asked and Bilbo's back straightened and his grin grew, "My friends have invited me to celebrate the reclaiming of Erebor, and I thought it would be a wonderful experience for you and Frodo."

He nodded his head as if to assure himself he was correct "I think you will both love it, oh Lilac you will adore it!"

I let out an exaggerated smile "Oh Uncle!" I threw my arm over my eyes and leaned my head back in a theatrical pose, careful not to disturb a drowsy Frodo, "What shall I do when I find myself in undeniable boredom!?" Ember's eyes double in size as she entered a shocked state, "How could you possibly be bored in Erebor!?" She all but shrieked at me.

I peeked out from under my arm and shot her a look, her brows furrowed in confusion before shooting up into her hairline and an audible gasp escaped her pink lips.

"You're trying to…" she quickly clamped her mouth shut and stared at my Uncle in an anxious excitement that had her almost shaking.

Uncle Bilbo eyed us both skeptically "All right go ahead and spare us your act, what do you want, Lilac?" I straightened my posture and met his gaze, a pout on my lips, "Can Ember come to?" from the corner of my eye I saw Ember tense, her blue eyes blazed with an inner fire that was rarely ever seen.

"Hmm…" Uncle pondered "Well… I don't see a problem with it, besides it's not like they would turn me away because I brought along another friend!" he exclaimed excitedly as he turned his eyes onto Ember.

"But we must leave in the morning, bright and early." The female's eyes burned passionately as she sprung to her feet, her chair falling to the floor with a 'BAM!' due to her sudden movement and I felt Frodo jerk in his sleep before settling back into his slumber, and before either of us could respond she ran towards the door, her fiery curls bouncing with her movements, yelling "I'll be ready by morning!" she ultimately stumbled and nearly ran into the door, she paused to regain her bearings, smoothed out her skirt, attempted to tame her short hair, and straightened her shirt before throwing the door open and disappearing into the shadows, still yelling "See you guys first thing in the morning!" after herself.

Uncle and I shared a laugh and when I glanced down at little Frodo I saw he had curled himself into a little ball while sleeping in my arms, I looked towards Uncle who was gazing upon the sleeping face of the young hobbit… He had changed since his adventures with Gandalf but his eyes were brightened by an inner flame.

The beautiful spark has been missing from his eyes for what seemed forever, the youthful spirit shining through his eyes and from his very soul.

"Uncle… Why are we taking such a sudden trip?" His tired smile revealed the softness that still remained from his long journeys to worlds unknown, "What is stopping me from enjoying my youth with the ones I cherish most?" a smile moved my lips as he continued "and what a marvelous way to spend ones time."

He placed a warm, calloused hand over mine "I find myself missing my Dwarven friends," he paused and stared off, amusement twinkling in his dark blue eyes at a fond memory, "sometimes it feels as if I belong in Erebor instead of in the Shire" he chuckled to himself and smiled kindly at me.

"Well we have a big day tomorrow, you should pack and get some sleep, dear girl" he said softly, after squeezing my hand he rose from his seat and padded off, leaving me alone with my thoughts of an adventure within the walls of Erebor.

What would it be like? Would they like me? Would I find that adventure I wanted for so long? So many thoughts and ideas ran through my mind, all the time I watched the flames dance within the confines of the stone fireplace; soon I rose to my feet while cradling Frodo in my arms and my back cracked in protest.

I made my way silently to mine and Frodo's room. I laid the small boy within his bed; his bags were packed and ready at the end of his bed, no doubt my dear friends' doing.

I smiled at his tiny sleeping form, his curls were sprawled out over his plush pillow, his little body curled up under the thick dark blue quilt that Ember and I made, and soft snores blew from his parted lips.

With an excited smile I began the process of quietly packing for the weeks to follow, not expecting any of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

*All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien; I own nothing but my characters and the plot. Please read and review!*

I was awakened by a low and slightly panicked shout, "Wake up! Wake up!" Bilbo hollered as he ran through the house, attempting to wake us up and ready himself at the same time.

I rose from my bed; deep red hair fell from my scalp in disarray and shielded my multi-colored eyes from the sunlight peeking through the cracked window.

"What's going on?" I muttered voice thick with sleep and slurred by an unexpected yawn.

A petite frame colliding with my own and a sudden sharp pain cleared my sluggish mind. "You all over slept!" Ember's bell like voice screeched in my ear as she lunged on my bed to rip the brush through my unruly hair. I winced in pain "OW! Ember!" I whined as she ruthlessly freed my hair of the pesky tangles, "If you brushed it more often it wouldn't get so..." she paused and gave an extra hard pull, ripping out a few unfortunate strands of my hair in the process. I unwillingly sat and endured the pain, wiggling in my bed, and waiting to escape Ember's death grip. All the while I watched Bilbo scurry in and out of my room, gathering bags and supplies as he went.

Due to all of the chaos, Frodo woke from his slumber, slowly crawled from his bed; his blanket secured around his little neck and dragged across the cool wooden floor like the long robe of an egotistical king, and waddled over to me.

A yawn left his lips and he grumbled "Li-Li… You loud." his nose scrunched on his face, his lips puckered, and his brows furrowed over his bright blue eyes, in his signature angry face. A smile pulled at my lips, I did my best to hold a serious facade in order to avoid one of his "I'm mad at you" fits.

I placed a hand atop his wonderfully messy dark curls and said in the most sincere way I could possibly manage while speaking to the three year olds absolutely adorable angry face, "I am so sorry little Frodo, forgive me?"

He paused and evaluated me, checking for the authenticity of my apology, then a goofy grin stretched his lips "It ok, Li-Li!" and with that he was gone, off running around the house, his long quilt tucked around his neck and trailing behind him as he went in search of trouble.

"There!" Ember stepped back and admired her work with sparkling midnight blue eyes; her own deep red ringlets twisted into a neat bun and said with a giggle, "Be glad you're not a dwarf! Then we would be braiding a beard along with your stubborn ringlets!" she giggled even more, most likely imagining my smooth jaw covered in thick red hair, braided up into the hair resting on top of my head.

I grinned and rolled my eyes, pinching her lightly on the arm teasingly, once the sting of harsh hair-pulling left my scalp and I rose from my bed with a small relieved smile and quickly dressed into my light grey, knee length pants, short sleeved white blouse, and a dark purple vest.

Before exiting the room I placed my satchel over my head, resting the bag on my hip, and then tied my favorite lavender cloak around my neck. With Ember close behind, still fussing with her dark brown skirt and crisp white button up blouse, we made our way through the halls and outside into the bright light of the spring day.

Just as it was yesterday, the sun shined happily, white fluffy clouds glided along with the light breeze, the sweet smell of newly budding flowers drifted on the wind, and birds were heard singing softly as the bright green leaves in the trees twirled gently in the wind.

Frodo sat in the gated yard, in the pale green grass, picking small flowers and plucking random blades of grass. Thankfully, Uncle Bilbo had already dressed Frodo, he wore his little tan pants, pale blue shirt now lightly stained with the fresh dirt, and his dark brown cloak was secured around his neck.

"Frodo," Uncle Bilbo hollered as he shuffled through the house, "Lilac! Where is Frodo? He's not in the house!" he came to a stumbling halt at the door; breathing labored, dirty blonde curls messy, and blue eyes slightly wide with growing concern.

Frodo's squealing laughter alerted Uncle of his presence, the little baby hobbit was running among the garden, chasing a little hungry rabbit. A long sigh of relief left Bilbo's lips "Thank goodness…" he turned his gaze to us and chirped, "Come girls, there is still a lot to do before we leave!"

We followed after Uncle and began the long process of loading the small wagon of our possessions.

Once the easy work was done we all did our best to corral the bundle of energy that was baby Frodo. He ran and laughed as I chased him around the small yard, doing my best to scoop him up. Frodo squealed in glee just as I finally snatched him into my arms, he giggled and squirmed as I tickled his ribs while laughing manically.

Uncle Bilbo took his place in the driver's seat of the wagon, Frodo and Ember took their place beside him, of course after Ember fell flat on her bottom repeatedly trying to hop in the wagon, and I climbed aboard my own little chestnut mare.

"Are we all here?" Uncle looked behind in search of all the familiar faces and nodded in satisfaction. His smile was radiant "Excellent! Here we go!"

With grins planted on all of our faces we pushed on, Bilbo leading the way with the wagon and I followed up behind. We began our way to Erebor, all of us so full of excitement at the wonder that awaited us on the other side of the mountains.


End file.
